Twins
by HiThereI'mStillAPieceOfGarbage
Summary: Alex just created the universal ring.His first stop on many adventures is the Wings Of Fire universe.
1. The First Enchantment

Alex had a kinda an eh life. His parents had him before they were married and broke up so he didn't live in one home. He always felt more comfortable at his dad's house where he respected his child's privacy and space.

His mom on the other hand was not this way. She always wanted to know what he was doing,always finding excuses to take his things. The only thing that brought him happiness over at his mom's were his books,including series like wings of fire,percy jackson,and fanfiction stories.

Alex had always had the fantasy of gaining animus magic in some way and always made little 'enchantments' to objects.

He would say,"Ring turn to stone" and nothing would happen or,"Ring give your wearer the ability to shapeshift."He put it on,nothing. One day when he was 'enchanting',objects it worked.

Alex got suspended right before thanksgiving break and he was at his moms when it happened. She took away everything,including his books. So he had nothing to do but enchant items.

"Why won't you turn to stone you stupid ring!"Alex shouted across his room as he flung the ring at his wall. It made a different sound than the usual _tink_."Huh?"he went over and investigated _the ring was the exact same but made of stone._

Now the 2nd enchantment he did was a simple earing "Earing whenever you touch someone eliminate every negative effect of animus magic permanently even if you stop touching them." he pierced the earing trough his ear and instantly felt safer and better.

His 3rd enchantment was the universal ring. He turned the ring back into a normal ring and said,"Ring give the wearer the ability to make and travel trough different universes from any form of book,film,or idea."

And thus began his adventures.


	2. The 3 Scavengerteers

**The 3 Scavengerteers**

little author's note here i don't have a schedule for this so...you get a chapter whenever i have time to make one

Alex officially hated the war.

When he came to the Wof universe he was expecting his animus magic to work but _NOPE_.Poof!All gone!

And even worse when he came into the Wof universe he was one of the scavengers riding to kill Queen Oasis._ But they don't know they'll kill her._ he thought

And this is why he hated the technically helped cause it.

The universal ring wasn't working either so he couldn't get out of there.

After the whole causing the sandwing war of succession thing he knew exactly who to go to.

Jerboa


	3. Jerboa

Alex died 3 times on the way to Jerboa's home

Right before he left to the WoF universe he enchanted himself to where he is immortal but can turn off the immortality and age from the last time he turned it on,and it proved useful.

The first time he died he fell into quicksand and drowned.

The second time he fell off a sand dune and his horse crushed him.

The third time Jerboa bit his head off.

When he finally arrived at Jerboa's house he knocked on the giant opened the door said,"Oh,a free snack." She grabbed him,picked him up,and ripped his head off.

Of course he had immortality and his head grew back instantly.

Now he understood Jerboa,but she couldn't understand him,but the moment after his head grew back she enchanted an earring that allowed her to understand scavengers. And Alex explained everything.

"So you're telling me that all of us are really a book series written by a scavenger,speaking of which is_ in another dimension_ and you wished to have the power of an animus which _you somehow obtained_ made the universal ring,came to this dimension,helped kill Queen Oasis,and come here after dying twice,and request that _I give you your animus power back?_",said Jerboa.

Alex responded with,"Yep,that's about it."

"Well...I guess after I realized this was all thought of by a scavenger,I guess I don't mind helping someone in need.",said Jerboa.

"I enchant this scavenger,sorry _human_,to gain the power of animus,and keep it where ever he goes."

"Thanks,that means a lot to me.",Alex said,"Oh and you might want to walk along the shore more,you can find a lot of _interesting_ things there."

And on that note he left.

Oh and Jerboa ate his horse too,if you're wondering what happened to it.


	4. The First Egg

_The First Egg_

When Alex first Had the thought of gaining animus magic and going into the adventures he knew he couldn't just become the characters,that would be taking away the whole point,instead he thought of the idea of becoming their twin,attached by their tail,but by some magical way able to detach themselves.

His first 'twin' was Tsunami's twin,a male fidgety seawing named Tide,his traits were,he was fidgety,intelligent,always ready for a fight,nervous,and calm,pretty much the exact opposite of his twin.

He made a twin for almost every character in every he gained the animus power back he used the universal ring to accelerate time in the current universe to the day before the brightest this was the tricky part...somehow making himself become Tsunami's finally decided to try and use the universal ring.

"Ring make me become Tsunami's twin named Tide,exactly how I imagine him,and when I hatch make all my belongings disappear and only come back to me when I want them too."

And suddenly all he saw was blue

* * *

He instantly hated everything about hatching.

Imagine being trapped and you have to push with every bit of you strength,and someone else is making it even more difficult.

Tsunami was well... difficult to hatch with,he was almost glad when Clay came over to help them hatch.

But the shape outside his egg was whipped away and then he heard a loud _Splash_ with voices yelling things like "_He nearly killed the queen's dragonet!" _And _"He's perfect though,just the little monster we'll need" _and _"Stop fighting you two,the egg is properly hatching now." _He pushed with all his might and suddenly his egg cracked and broke,with air wrapping around him like a coat.

His first thought was_ it worked I'm Tide_ and this thought was correct the universal ring proved useful,once again.

But his peace didn't last for long,3 faces,blue,red,and pale yellow, looked at him like he was a said to Blue,"You said it would be a Female,that's a female and a _male!_" Blue responded with,"It should've,the royal hatchery is enchanted to sort them,I guess he was just an add on"

Red said,"Then the whole 'we need 5 dragonets lets get a rainwing egg' wasn't needed now we have 6!"Yellow said,"And not to mention their tail." The three faces then looked at their tail,and saw how it was connected. Red said,"Great,it's defective lets just kill the male while the female,the _heir_,lives." _Great_,Tide thought,_they're gonna kill me._

But Blue stood in the way ,"No Kestrel,you may have killed your extra dragonet but I'm not gonna let you kill...Tide." "Great,"Kestrel said,"Webs named it,now we'll never be able to kill him,isn't this just great Dune?" "Shut up both of you,the others are hatching," Dune said.

Tsunami and Tide turned and realized Dune was right,the others were hatching and Clay was coming up from the river.

Watching others hatch was better,he watched an egg that was a billion different colors break and out come a dragon that _did_ have a billion colors,the guardians named her Glory.

Next and egg the color of the night sky,broke and out come a dragon the same color but with silver scales under the bottom of his wings in the shape of waves splashing against a beach,the guardians named him StarFlight

The final egg was the smallest,it was a bright yellow,and out of it came a small dragon the color of the sun,"Great another defective one,"Kestrel said. "Don't kill her or judge her,okay?" Dune named her Sunny.

Tide already knew this was a great family to have.


	5. Under The Mountain

Under The Mountain

Alright Maybe we're not the best family.Tide thought as he and Tsunami raced through the corridors to help Clay with Battle Training.And Kestrel is gonna yell at me for being a 'defective one' again,jokes on her we're about to escape.

As the twins make their way down to the battle cave they hear yelling and roaring.When they arrive both of them bit down on 2 different scales and pulled.

The roar that followed was glorious.

"Oh it's the two twins,you do know one of you were unexpected,right?You know who it was?" Kestrel said.

"Yes,yes,we know,it's me who was unexpected and Clay tried to kill us blah blah if it weren't for you we would be dead blah blah,we get it." Tide said. "Hey,don't add insult to injury Tide"Tsunami replied.

" Well Mudwing that's a fail in the book" Kestrel said as she left the room.

"She's gonna be so mean to you guys in training tomorrow." Clay said. " Oh no Kestrel being mean,what a thing to even fathom! "Tide said sarcastically.Clay laughed and Tsunami snorted.Tsunami looked at Tide and he nodded.Yes tell him.

" Hey Clay,what do you think about leaving? "Tsunami said." Leave?But we need to stay with the guardians. "Clay responded." We know,but I'm ready to fulfill the prophecy now don't you think? " Tsunami said.

" Well right now my bones feel like they're broken. "Clay said." Impossible,Dragon bones are as hard as diamonds Clay get in the river if they're hurting so bad. "Tide said. Tide detached from Tsunami and starting dragging him into the river,his sounds of complaints was muffled as soon as his head went under." Oooh I hear dinner,let's go! " Tsunami said.

After dinner they raced to the study cave and Tsunami started assigning parts to all of them. "Even though I would be the best queen since sunny is a real Sandwing she's Queen Oasis.I'll be Burn Glory can be Blister and Starflight can be Blaze." But I was her last time! "Starflight complained." AHEM yes where was I?Oh right, Tide and Clay are the scavengers here are you claws. "Tsunami continued.

" ooh yes me being Queen Oasis doing queenly stuff! Tide and Clay jump out from behind a boulder. "Eep!" No sunny you're not supposed to be scared! "O-oh right.I mean raar! What are these scavengers doing in my palace!" " We're here to steal treasure and squeak! "Stab Stab." Oh no I'm dead! Oh what will become of the throne! "

"Oh no Mother is dead!Worse none of us killed her so what will happen next?" Said Burn. "Well I should be queen for I was about to challenge her!" said Blister. "I Blaze am youngest and would have the longest reign!...and I am far by the prettiest." said Blaze. "Well I burn am strongest and eldest and would crush you!" Said Burn. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Said Blister. "You know what,I will get an army.an army of mudwings and skywings! " said Burn. "Fine then,I will get an army of seawings!" said Blister. "While you two were fighting I thought I'd get an army of icewings!" said Blaze. "And then they split up and then yadda yadda." Said Tsunami.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE?" Yelled Kestrel as she stormed into the study room. "Studying is what's happening"Said Tsunami." This doesn't look like studying. "At this point smoke was coming from her nostrils." This is a game you are all too old for games. "Kestrel said.

" Were we ever young enough for games? "Asked Glory.

" This isn't a game,we're acting out what happened. "Said Tsunami.

"And now you're talking back,that means not river,for both of you. "

"But all of us were doing it!"Sunny complained. "Yes,but i know the ring leader,cut off the head and the problem goes away."Kestrel said and stormed away.

"Hey Sunny can you go get that wierd crab you found during dinner?Starflight didn't see it."Tide said.

"You have to see it! It's _sooooooooo _wierd!"Sunny said as she left.

"Alright we have to get out of here."Tsunami said.

"You talked to them about it?"asked Clay.

_Of course we did._ Tide thought._ They actually want to escape as well. _"Of course they did,and I was all in." said Glory.

_SLAM. _That was the sound of the entrance boulder,and they all raced away to their usual spying spots.

"-what do you mean he wants to come now?!" roared Kestrel. "I dont know,the messenger just said he wanted to see them."Webs replied. "These dragonets?Well he's certainly gonna be disappointed." Dune said. "Not to mention the dead skywing,the stunted sandwing,the **_RAINWING_**,and the conjoined twin seawings! Who,not to mention,remind me of them every single day!" yelled Kestrel."Do you need to take a break?"asked Webs. "I have my own I had to leave behind-" "No,let's just prepare for Morrowseer's visit."

Tide knew that name,he _hated _that lie of a name.

They all went to their individual caves and prepared for the worst.


	6. Plotting

**Plotting**

_Death.Screaming.More death.Was any of this even real?Alex thought as he looked around.There was a body next to him,one of his body's.He didnt know if it was Tide, Antiam or Jim.Man I have to many different body's.Alex thought.He looked at himself and realized he was his original self and watched as he transformed from different dragons,to a synthetic,a demigod,and so much more he had no idea what was.__He screamed for help,but nobody came.__He screamed again,no one flew to his rescue.__He screamed a third time,this time something grabbed him and pulled him away.__He asked,"Who are you?!" The thing responded with a voice that sounded like fifty different voices merged into one.__"Why,don't you remember us?We helped you come here,told you it would happen."__He screamed again,and nothing came.__"Wait till the end,and they'll all dissapear.EVERY SINGLE ONE!" It yelled and then laughed as it went away letting him watch as all of them died,all of his friends,all of his different body's and __personalities die._

* * *

Tide woke up screaming and Tsunami swatted him with her wing.She half awake said,"Shut up and go to sleep."

He 'popped' off of her and went for a swim.When he arrived at the lake he summoned his protective earring and put it on and did some magic.

First,he grabbed a pebble and turned into a bowl.

Second,he enchanted the bowl to double everything in it whenever someone said 'Twice as much!'

Third,he put another pebble into the bowl and doubled it. Next,he turned the second pebble into a satchel and put the pebble and bowl inside.He then put the satchel back to the pocket dimension he created and went back to his sleeping cave only to find that everyone was awake and Morrowseer was there examining them.

He instantly used his camouflage the earring allowed him_. Wait a second,_Tide thought,_Dammit! I still have the earring!_ Bit he knew it was too late and went and 'came' out of one of the caves and popped back onto Tsunami._ Took you long enoug._ She thought. _I was busy! _He though in defence.

He heard growling and turned and saw the guardians and Morrowseer glaring at them.

Morrowseer studied all of them starting from Starflight and then at last Tsunami and Tide. He was only on his third dragnet when he was dissapointed.

"WHAT.IS.THAT?" Morrowseer roared when he saw Glory."We lost the skywing egg an-" "And you replaced it with a rainwing egg?" Morrowseer asked. "His fault." Kestrel said pointing at webs. "The important thing is we have 5 dragonets." He responded.

"You mean 5 and a half?" Morrowseer said as he saw Sunny,Tsuanmi,and Tide.

"Something is very wrong here." He said. "You're right!We're treated like brainless snails!" Tsunami exclaimed.

Morrowseer lunged at Tsunami and Tide jumped and wrapped their tail around his neck as Clay and Sunny leaped too.

After a few moments he shook them off and

looked at them again "These 4 will do." he said looking at Clay,Tsunaim,Tide,and starflight. "This one..." he said looking at Sunny."We'll have to see."

"But you Nightwing.I'm sure you used your powers to predict my visit,and you're using them right now and know I'm gonna lead you to a separate cave and talk to you." Starflight miserably followed.

* * *

After Starflight's talk with morrowseer all three of the boys were in their cave and were talking when they heard Tsunami roar He used his earring, which no one commented on due to the invisibility he added onto it, he camouflaged and popped onto Tsunami and acted as if he was always there. He was horrified when he saw that they were wrapping chains around her.

"There,that'll keep you from mouthing off about us." Kestrel said.

"You can't do this!"Sunny pleaded.

"Yes they can." Morrowseer said and left.

"And if you know what's for your own good you'll shut up for the night." Dune said.

"Oh really?"Tsunami challegened."What if I feel like singing all night?"

"Don't-"

"OH THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING THEY'RE COMING TO SAVE THE DAY. OH THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING FOR THEY KNOW WHAT'S ROGHT OH THE DRAGONETS HOORAY!"

"We have more chains!" Kestrel said "Do you wan't Tide to be chained up along his whole body and not just the tail?"

That shut her up."Fine,let's go." she said to the rest if the guardians.

"Tide go! Spying is more important now than ever!" Tsunami yelled.

Tide plunged into the lake and swam to the guardian's cave

"Can you do it?" Webs asked. "Of course I can,with Tsunami chained up." Kestrel said. "You sure?Even after-" Webs started. "No,a Rainwing is just a Rainwing." "Even with Tsunami chained up Clay might try." Dune put in."Dumb as a rock but he's devoted to the other five." "Its not normal,that much loyalty in a drafon." Webs said. "Well even if he does try it'll be too late." Kestrel said.

"Glory will be dead by tomorrow morning."


End file.
